riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Vietnam War
The Vietnam War was a 31 year conflict considered to most of the world as the longest war in the 20th Century dated from 1953-1984. This was the first ever war to take place on an Invasion of American Soil and also the very first sign of Darkness that lucked within the Continental's during this period. The Vietnam War marked the first hard point within the sparks of the Continental's for being away from Europe for too long, It was than discovered during the war's final year, that they were suffering from Outer Rama, and were confined in the Seattle HQ During the siege, due to being away from Europe for so long. Prelude 'Merging Contract with South Vietnam' 'Threats Thrown at Highland' 'Attempts at Negotiations' 'Attack on Daikun & Declaration of War' War In South Vietnam 'Invasion' 'Fall Of Saigon' 'Final Stand on the Coast' 'Death of Noria Nyugen' 'Command Shifts to Sakura Nyugen' 'United States Entry... 1965' 'Operation Game Warden' Sakura kissed Naruto on the cheek. Thanks for coming Naruto, she said with a smile, as Naruto blushed. Please Sakura Chan, call me the United States, and Highland is now in a world of trouble, he said as he watched Sakura smile even bigger. Highland was fuming with rage, now that Naruto has joined the fight, now beating Sakura was not going to be easy. Naruto and Sakura unleashed a counter offensive that pushed Highland’s forces to the Mekong River, over 'Operation Flaming Dart' 'Battle Of Lang Drang Valley' 'Fall Of Quang Tri' 'Siege Of Kha Chan' 'Fall Of Lang Vei' 'Battle Of Kha Chan' War comes to the United States 'Seattle Invasion' On December 6th, The N.V.A Launched an Invasion of the United States In the City of Seattle in the State Of Washington. It was a joint of Land Sea and Air Attacks that caught the entire City off balance and guard. Within 20 Minutes the whole Harbor was occupied by the N.V.A, and the fighting later spread ed inward throughout the whole city. Police and national guards forces counter attacked in an attempt to reclaim the harbor, but were pushed back by air support but the most of their damage was done and caused by Mega In the MR.43. The National guard began a complete evacuation of the citizens in an attempt to prevent them from gaining into the line of fire, but War ripped through the whole Coastal area of Seattle. within 2 Hours the whole Coastline of Seattle has been brought under the control Of the N.V.A. Citizens knowing that the war was going to spread into the downtown area, began to leave the city as fast as their feet can carry them some even trampled each other in an attempt to be first in order to avoid the on coming fire from the war coming from the Harbor. At 2:00PM the N.V.A began to Invade the downtown area where the National Guard forces were pinned down all over the City under heavy fire from BMP's and tanks in the streets. As Infantry began to mop up against the buildings Artillery from the central suburbs began to rain fire among the downtown area reducing half of it to ruble. Some of the units managed to hold out against the N.V.A advance for over an hour but were soon forced to retreat. As the Artillery continue to pound the streets the remaining National guards forces were struggling to leave the Downtown area in an attempt to Flee to the suburbs hoping that their loved ones had already left. A grand total of 4 - 10 Units managed to make it out, but a grand total of 12 were cut off and later wiped out by the surging N.V.A advance. Finally the remaining National Guard units managed to leave the area, but unfortunate for them their Artillery has been Annihilated while attempting to cover their retreat from the downtown area, by the 43. leaving the entire downtown area lost to the N.V.A Invasion. 'Battle At Torus Valley' 'Cascade Campaign' 'Last Stand At Cade Town' 'Europe joins the War' 'Siege Of the East' 'Siege Of New York' 'Battle Of The Wasteland' NVA Invades Cambodia The War's Final Years 'N.V.A. Weakening' 'The Nevada Campaign' 'North Vietnam Relations with the Soviet union Deteriorate' 'Siege Of San Francisco' 'Invasion Of North Vietnam' 'Occupation Of Hanoi' 'Outter Rama' 'The End Draws Near' 'Second Battle Of Seattle' Aftermath Trivia *''Though dark, Highland never had anything to do with the Start of the Vietnam War in 1953, for the war had been started by continuous threats from Agaila's Nyugens, Daughter Sakura Nyugen...'' *''During the course of the Vietnam conflict, Highland was the only continental active in the war until, 1973, when the rest of Europe took part in the American Theater...'' *''Harrison, and Rudder-1 were the only Continental's who were not present in the war...'' *''Zero Koakshi like he fought in the events of the Second World War also played a significant role in the Vietnam War close to Sakura Nyugen...'' *''Continental Lloyd Gorda Rivera, was the only Continental during the Vietnam War to be opposed to Highland's madness...'' *''Vietnam would be the first time in history that the Continentals would suffer Outer Rama, discovering that they have a limit when it comes to leaving there bodies, and that the limit is no longer than 30-31 years...'' *''Europe played a minor role in the Vietnam War, but was engaged in battles in both New York, and in the final engagement in Seattle in 1984...'' *''It was discovered that during the War's end in 1984, that Highland was suffering from Outer Rama, and was on the brink of death, this is possibly from being outside of England to long...'' *''At the end of the Vietnam War, unlike both Lyod, and Highland who had suffered heavily from Outer Rama, and were at the brink of death, Rudder-1 was functioning Normally and was not suffering at all from Outer Rama, despite being away from Greece for about 35 years and going beyond the limit. It was possible and hinted by Hunter that Rudder-1 was given a special Chip in order for him to survive long outside Greece until his Imprisonment expires in 1989...'' *''In the Galactic Era of The PROJECT the Vietnam War ended on December 30th, 1984, while in Reality the actual war ended on April 30th of 1975...'' *''It was hinted that Continental Shark Horsosoria Rivera, was the first to engage Highland in the Early Years of the Conflict in the 1950's but were repelled, and forced to withdraw...'' *''Vietnam marked the event that Zero Koakshi would learn the truth about the 21 Continental's that he had fought with durin the Second World War...'' *''This was the first known war, in which Highland became Dark, however these affects would no longer become permanent as those in the Galactic War, for after about 31 years his appearance was starting to revert from NVA Color, to English Color, but the war ended and he collapse from Outter Rama, before he could explain his actions that took place 2 seconds after the Surrender, leaving Horcuba Hallwoiea to do the explaining for him...'' *''The Only Continental's present during the Vietnam Conflict, were Highland, Lyod, Stryker, Hunter, and Shark, no others were present at the time, and were either neutral, imprisoned or barred from leaving there nation, by Jade...'' *''The Vietnam War was the first Conflict in Riverian, and Human History to use Music as Weapons in Battle, the Second being World War III, and the third being the Galactic War...'' *''The Vietnam War was the first major war created in the Galactic Era, by 2091riveraisrael dating from 2007, where a book was started and ended in 2009, the Vietnam Novel VIETNAM 1953-1984, was the known to be older than even the World War II Novel Axis Power 7...'' *''In the Galactic Era, the Vietnam war began in 1953, while the Real Vietnam War began in 1955...'' *''On the Final year of the Vietnam War in 1984, Highland was known to be the first Contiental in suffering from Outer Rama, bud didn't collapse until 12 minutes after the Second Battle of Seattle...'' *''Lloyd, collapsed first on the final Year of the Vietnam War in 1984, while still in Saigon Vietnam, Highland would collapse and fall 14 hours later...'' Category:Wars Category:Events